


kalopsia

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy kisses hard, uses his teeth, digs his thumb into the corner of Harry's mouth, prising it open for the slick press of his tongue</p>
            </blockquote>





	kalopsia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Welcome Home: a Harry Potter Ficathon](http://kolms.livejournal.com/19212.html) and the prompt _Harry/Draco, leave me bleeding on the bed, see you right back here tomorrow for the next round_.

Malfoy kisses hard, uses his teeth, digs his thumb into the corner of Harry's mouth, prising it open for the slick press of his tongue, his other hand looped in the spill of Harry's tie, his fingers hooked in Harry's collar, tugging, pulling, and Harry leans into it before he can stop himself, before he can think about it, warm for the first time in weeks, his hand snagging in Malfoy's sleeve, twisting, grasping, pausing at Malfoy's wrist, his thumb slipping over Malfoy's pulse as Malfoy pushes him back against the wall. Malfoy makes a soft noise against Harry's mouth, different than his Quidditch taunts, than his liquid, classroom drawl; he crowds in closer, sets his teeth to the well of Harry's lip, nipping just a little too hard, and Harry swallows the moan curling in the back of his throat, closes his eyes as he tastes his own blood.

The hallway is quiet, perfectly still, long shadows stretching toward them from the corners, curving into strange patterns that climb up the tapestries, that dance around Malfoy's restless feet; he rubs his hand over the front of Harry's trousers, lets his cock push roughly against the plane of Harry's hip, and Harry shivers between Malfoy's body and the wall, the stones biting into his shoulderblades, his fingers twisting in the folds of Malfoy's shirt, his breath catching as Malfoy's open mouth slides hot and wet over the line of his jaw. Malfoy's hair sweeps into Harry's face, soft against the slope of Harry's cheek, and Harry knots his hand in it, tugging Malfoy closer, heat twisting into the low of his gut as he kisses Malfoy again, as he sucks Malfoy's tongue into his mouth.

"Potter," Malfoy murmurs, his hands sliding up to Harry's side, his fingers sneaking under Harry's shirt, bruising into Harry's waist, his hips stuttering, snapping forward, a ragged roll that pushes their cocks together, sudden pressure that leaves Harry gasping, his mouth falling open and his head tipping back against the wall, heat spreading up into his chest, itching at something just underneath his skin. Malfoy presses closer, scraping his teeth over the line of Harry's throat; they come one right after the other, just a few breaths apart, Malfoy shuddering into Harry's chest, his mouth open against Harry's jaw, Harry's back arching as Malfoy's palm rubs over the hard curve of his cock, as Malfoy sucks a warm, wet mark into the skin below Harry's ear.

Malfoy kisses Harry again before he pulls away, one hand in Harry's hair and the other at the hollow of Harry's throat, slower and easier than before, yet still more teeth than tongue, and Harry watches him walk toward the dungeons with salt and iron hidden in the corners of his mouth, sharp against the flat of his tongue. The shadows swallow Malfoy whole at the other end of the corridor, but Harry has his father's map folded into his pocket, can find Malfoy whenever and however he wants.


End file.
